Acid Rain
by Lawlie chan
Summary: Dos cuerpos que se desean. Dos almas que se anhelan. Dos destinos que jamás podrán evitarse. One-shot. MelloxNear. (UA)


A juzgar por el sonido que hacían las gotas al caer, debía tratarse de un tamaño considerable. La gente iba y venía, corriendo con el fin de refugiarse. Mi boca se torció en una amarga sonrisa. Todo el mundo gusta del sol, sin embargo cuando brilla en todo su esplendor no tardan en buscar resguardo bajo un árbol. Del mismo modo, aman la lluvia pero al comenzar a caer un par de gotas, sucede lo que en ese momento. Maldita e inepta sociedad.

-Hey, tu…

Alcé la cabeza con pesar. Se trataba del inmundo y desgreñado dueño del depósito de carnes. Realmente me compadecía de todos sus clientes habituales. Las ratas eran más grandes que cualquier cuarto de res.

-Te Estoy hablando, rubio…

-Lo estoy escuchando.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que con esas pintas que llevas no puedes sentarte en la puerta de mi negocio?!-dándole un puntapié- ¡Espantarás a la clientela!

-Tranquilo, viejo… ya me voy.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y vuelvo a encontrarte merodeando una y otra vez. La juventud de hoy en día está perdida… totalmente perdida…

Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, debido al ímpetu con que aquella puerta había sido cerrada. Al parecer tendría que buscar un nuevo "refugio" y en caso de no dar con él, tampoco moriría. Un poco de agua no causaría ningún efecto adverso en mi persona.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo totalmente consciente de los comentarios de aquellos individuos que se cruzaban en mi camino. Todos y cada uno de ellos terminaban haciéndose a un lado, si no era que huían espantados. Mi fama de sicario se había extendido con el paso del tiempo y sin embargo nadie contaba con pruebas suficientes como para involucrarme con la justicia.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle-a esa altura, desierta- adentrándome en uno de los múltiples callejones de la ciudad. Una serie de gritos y forcejeos llegaron a mis oídos. Al parecer un grupo de muchachos trataban de hacerse con una jovencita o algo por el estilo. Comencé a acercarme, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa y como era de esperarse todos se alejaron instintivamente.

-Me…Mello…

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Parker?

-Es…es…

-Hazte a un lado.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de ninguna muchacha, muy por el contrario, era un chico. Sus ojos negros contrastaban con el intenso blanco de su cabello. Se lo veía realmente angustiado. Ni bien di un paso hacia su persona se cubrió con sus largos brazos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, permaneciendo unidas por un largo rato.

_"Me…llo…"_

Esa voz…esa maldita y suave voz…

-Demasiada diversión por hoy. Desaparezcan.

-¡Pero, Mello! ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado!

-He dicho… que desaparezcan…

-¡Nosotros lo encontramos!

Sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ello, saqué una afilada daga de uno de mis bolsillos, desenfundándola con destreza.

-¿Más objeciones?

-Mello, hermano… tampoco es para que te pongas así. Nosotros… jaja… nosotros solamente queríamos… era una broma, compañero…

-Vete.

No me fue necesario repetir la orden. Di media vuelta, encontrándome nuevamente con…

-Near…

-Mello…

-Dios, Near… qué haces aquí…

-Sólo me perdí.

El tono de su voz volvía a carecer de entusiasmo, tal y como lo recordaba.

-No deberías salir a estas horas, menos con un día como este.

-Lo sé, es por eso que voy a regres…

Posicioné ambas manos sobre el bote de basura en el que se encontraba, impidiendo que avanzara.

-No irás a ningún lado, pequeño Near.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar aquella frase saliendo de mis labios. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. La noche había caído sobre Wammy's House, sin embargo ninguno de los dos yacía en su cama. Debido a un descuido de Near y a mi creciente excitación, lo había tomado, no una, sino múltiples veces en uno de los baños fuera de servicio, ubicados detrás del jardín. Los gritos de Near habían sido totalmente en vano, ya que a esa distancia nadie nos escuchó. Sus intentos por escapar tampoco habían dado sus frutos. Fue en ese momento que dichas palabras salieron de mi boca y él lo sabía… lo recordaba a la perfección. Su cuerpo se había tensionado repentinamente, al tiempo que un sudor frío comenzaba a agolparse en su frente.

-Lo recuerdas… ¿verdad?

Su única respuesta fue un pequeño quejido, lo que volvió a encenderme, incluso más que aquella vez. Muy lentamente introduje una de mis manos por debajo de su holgada camisa. Increíblemente, su cuerpo se encontraba caliente, sudoroso… y algo me decía que no tenía nada que ver con el reciente momento de tensión entre él y esos malditos sujetos. Seguí recorriéndolo, sintiendo la suavidad de su pecho, bajando por su abdomen…

-Mello… Mello por favor para…

-¿Se siente bien, no?

-Mello… Oww…

Mi mano había descendido aún más, topándose con la cintura de sus pantalones y no se quedaría quieta. Mi palma subía y bajaba frenéticamente por encima de la prenda. Dicha fricción comenzaba a hacer efecto en Near ya que era capaz de sentir la intensa dureza de su miembro, exigiendo más atención, frotándose contra mí. Mis ojos subieron encontrando el ruborizado rostro del muchacho. Su boca se encontraba entreabierta, al igual que sus ojos. Esa simple visión despertó todo tipo de sentimientos en mi interior. Le gustaba… le gustaba tanto como a mí. Maldito pervertido. Bajé sus pantalones con un rápido movimiento, comenzando a masturbarlo con violencia. Sus intensos gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presente en aquel inhóspito rincón, incrementando su volumen a medida que los movimientos se intensificaban.

-Me…Mello…

-Cállate…

-Mello… aquella… Oww… aquella vez… en… en los baños…Me gustó.

Esa mirada oscura no era la de Near. Esos roncos susurros no le pertenecían. Esa perversa y ladeada sonrisa se alejaba por mucho a la del Nate River que conocía y todo por mi causa, por mi maldita causa. Me había encargado de corromperlo años atrás y ahora, una vez más volvía a atacarlo, quitándole la poca inocencia que podía llegar a quedarle.

-Tómame…Mello.

Con sumo salvajismo tomé al muchacho, poniéndolo de espaldas al tiempo que me pegaba por completo a su cuerpo.

-No juegues conmigo, Near… no te conviene…

-¿Jugar? Eres tu el que quiere hacer eso conmigo…

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, maldito estúpido!

-Juega conmigo, Mello…

-¡Podría matarte, idiota!

-Mátame… mátame, Mello…juega conmigo… tócame… Hazme…

Incapaz de seguir aguantando aquella tortuosa escena, tomé al jodido bastardo del cabello, al tiempo que me introducía en su interior con total descaro. Mis embestidas eran violentas, intensas, profundas. Maldito Near… tan delicioso como lo recordaba…Sus intensos alaridos eran música para mis oídos, excitándome cada vez más y más. Con una de mis manos presioné su parte más sensible, tan jodidamente dura como la mía, continuando el trabajo que había iniciado minutos antes.

-Me…Mello… Ow… Mello voy a…

Sentí su cálida esencia descendiendo por mis dedos. Saber que había alcanzado el máximo estado de placer debido a todo lo que estaba dándole consiguió que una intensa ráfaga de placer me abordara, concluyendo el acto en su interior, perdiéndome en su aroma, en su cuerpo… marcando su cuello con una urgente mordida. Luego todo fue silencio.

-Qué hacías aquí realmente, Near…

-Vine… a prevenirte.

-¡¿Qué?!-mirándolo repentinamente- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Near?!

-Están buscándote, Mello. Ya no puedes seguir ocultándote. Debes desaparecer, y rápido.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Escuché a varios oficiales. Consiguieron pruebas.

Ni bien el chico hubo concluido la frase, varias sirenas se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Mis ojos hallaron los de Near. ¿Acaso sería la última vez que nuestras miradas se encontraran? En esa milésima de segundo todo lo vivido minutos atrás se hizo presente nuevamente. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de Near.

-Te estaré esperando…

-Near…

Su nombre escapó de mis labios en forma de un suave susurro. Sin perder más tiempo, salí corriendo del lugar, saltando hacia el otro lado del paredón y segundos antes de hacerlo descubrí con un nudo en el pecho que donde hacia segundos había estado la fantasmal figura de mi compañero, ya no había más que polvo y desechos. Corrí a toda velocidad sabiendo que más allá de dónde me encontrara o la vida me llevara, mi destino estaría a la par de Nate River. Hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden evitar…


End file.
